


Cuddle

by mayps



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bromance, M/M, Male Friendship
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayps/pseuds/mayps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tao, você está bem?”<br/>“Hyung...” O maior choramingou, virando-se para o amigo, que agora o observava preocupado. “E-eu t-tenho me-medo de tro-vões”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle

**Author's Note:**

> Boa leitura!

Havia um quarto frio, escuro, sendo iluminado apenas pela luz dos relâmpagos e ensurdecido pelo barulho dos trovões e dos pingos de chuva que batiam na janela e escorregavam pelo vidro. Dois jovens adultos estavam deitados em suas respectivas camas.

O menor deles se remexia inquieto na cama, sem conseguir dormir novamente naquela madrugada, devido ao barulho forte dos trovões. Virou-se na cama, agora de frente para seu companheiro de quarto, que estaria totalmente encoberto pelos lençóis se não tivesse com parte de um dos seus pés descobertos. Notou que o maior tremia de leve, e fungava de leve, tentando se conter.

Estranhou aquela atitude. Convivia com ele há mais de um ano e nunca o vira assim. Tao não era um garoto de mostrar fraquezas, mesmo que estivesse o mais arrasado por dentro, por fora agia geralmente com energia, usando de palavras e gestos como escudos para esconder o que sentia.

_“Tao, você está bem?”_

_“Hyung...”_ O maior choramingou, virando-se para o amigo, que agora o observava preocupado. _“E-eu t-tenho me-medo de tro-vões”._

Ah, agora o mais velho entendia. Ao som de mais um trovão, viu Tao choramingar e se encolher em meio aos lençóis da cama. Riu do jeito meigo e fofo do mais novo, e sem hesitar, levantou-se da própria cama, e sentou ao lado do moreno, e o chamou, cutucando suas costas.

_“Zitao~”_

O moreno se remexeu, descobriu seu rosto e o que viu foi um sorridente Minseok, com suas bochechas grandes e seu olhar carinhoso repousado em si.

_“Quer que eu te abrace?”_

Tao o encarou surpreso, mas não pode pensar muito, pois mais um trovão ensurdeceu seus ouvidos ao se fazer presente naquele momento. O menor apenas estremeceu mais uma vez e afirmou, mexendo a cabeça de cima para baixo, abrindo espaço para o menor em sua cama. Minseok deitou-se ao lado do mais novo, que o cobriu com o lençol, na tentativa de manter os dois aquecidos naquele tempo frio.

Somente agora, tão perto do outro, Minseok percebia como seus olhos estavam inchados e vermelhos, e como ele tremia a cada trovoada, mesmo que longínqua. Passou sua mão pequenina pelo rosto do maior, limpando os rastros das lágrimas que antes corriam por ali, tendo como testemunha de seus atos apenas o olhar do mais novo, que o encarava confuso, tentando entender porque o mais velho estava sendo tão carinhoso.

A chuva estava ficando cada vez mais forte, e Tao, ao ouvir um trovão, agarrou-se à camisa de tecido leve, escondendo seu rosto no peito do mais velho. Parecia uma criança assustada com a primeira tempestade, tentando ser confortada pela pessoa que mais confiava.

Os trovões iam ficando mais fortes, e Tao ia se agarrando cada vez mais à Minseok. O mais velho acariciava levemente a nuca do moreno, tentando acalmá-lo, mas não estava vendo resultado.

Então puxou um braço do mais novo, colocando-o em sua própria cintura, e sem hesitar, Tao o puxou com força, agarrando-se mais ainda a ele. Passaram-se alguns minutos assim, mas o maior não conseguia se acalmar totalmente. Só não sabia se a causa era apenas os trovões.

_“Hyung... não consigo dormir...”_

Minseok não sabia mais como ajudar o menor, queria vê-lo bem. Odiava ver seus meninos tristes, com medo ou preocupados. Principalmente Tao, que se mostrava forte, alegre, mas no fundo, era só uma criança assustada, que não estava totalmente pronta para a vida tão conturbada dos famosos. Então, em uma epifania, soube o que fazer.

_“Tao, quer que eu cante para você?”_

Então, o moreno, manhoso, apenas afirmou com a cabeça, e apurou os ouvidos, para ouvir o seu hyung cantar.

_“O cascalho e a poeira trivial_

_Não deixarei esses males chegarem perto de você_

_Para sempre a te proteger_

_Como seu protetor, te protegerei do vento forte_

_Você sempre me terá, mesmo se o mundo for indiferente_

_Sempre que estiver sofrendo e machucado, eu enxugarei suas lágrimas_

_Se for você e eu, independentemente de onde_

_O paraíso estará a qualquer hora e em qualquer lugar”_

O maior, envolvido pela música e pela voz de Minseok, se deixou levar, e finalmente conseguiu esquecer os barulhos que lhe davam tanto medo, lembrando-se de uma infância que não foi tão boa. Se permitiu ser embalado pela voz melodiosa e finalmente se perdeu no mundo dos sonhos.

Minseok, que observava o garoto em seus braços, não pode deixar de sorrir, ao terminar de cantar e notar que o moreno havia dormido. Agora, com o coração calmo, e tendo cuidado de seu garotinho, conseguiria dormir, tendo em mente que agora o maior não mais sentiria medo, porque ele estava ali, e não sairia de seu lado.

E então, abraçado ao moreno, também se deixou levar, caindo no mundo dos sonhos.

**Author's Note:**

> Gente, adoro esse couple, tão fofo *-*   
> Gostaram?


End file.
